poke_dramafandomcom-20200213-history
Trixie
Trixie is from Kalos and is a contestant in Region Trotters: Kanto Catastrophes. She represents Psychic Type and her starter is an Espurr. Biography "Friendly and spunky, Trixie's a "kid at heart" and loves "kids stuff" like comics and cartoons (her favorite being Stanley Galaxy). She's always up for some fun and likes to think on her toes and live in the now- which means she can be pretty impulsive every now and then. But she's always happy to make a new pal or two.... Unless she thinks you're a jerk or bully. She's got a real problem with guys like that, and if she thinks you're one, that happy side goes out the window and is replaced with a more blunt, snarky side that ain't having it. And if she thinks you've gone a step too far, well... Don't be surprised if you find something wrong with your shampoo later. Speaking of comics, Trixie just so happens to be the creator of a popular fantasy-superhero webcomic called "Sucker Punch" about a teenage heroine who defends the sugar-coated world of Sweetopolis from various villians with the help of some special super-powered suckers that give her different powers depending on the flavor she tastes. Her hobby has helped make her very artistically talented, and her head is always full of creativity. You're probably thinking, "That's great and all, but what does any of that have to do with Psychic Types?" Well, Trixie's grown up surrounded by Psychic Type Pokemon and Psychic culture, often hearing tales of famous espers like Sabrina, Caitlin, Olympia, and the like, which instilled her with her love of magic and fantasy themes. She grew up this way because her mother supposedly came from a long line of Psychic Trainers herself- "supposedly" because she's never actually been seen using such skills (when she tries, it's actually just her Pokemon pitying her). Trixie firmly believes Psychics are real, but doubts it's something her family can actually do. Will Trixie's determination and creativity push her to the top? Or will she learn that these kind of adventures should've been left to her comics?" Trixie's Pokemon 678Meowstic.png|Meowstic 065Alakazam.png|Alakazam ask-icon-19.png TRIXIE'S MEOWSTIC Gender: Female Nature: Lax Location Of Capture: Route 6, Kalos Location Of 1st Evolution: Power Plant Trixie's Espurr is hard to motivate. It usually just stands there and stares off into space as if nothing's happening, usually at times where A LOT is happening. Espurr is a space cadet who needs to be reeled in by Trixie from time to time. TRIXIE'S ALAKAZAM Gender: TBA Nature: TBA Location Of Capture: Route 25, Location Of 1st Evolution: TBA Location Of 2nd Evolution: TBA Appearances Trivia * As of Kanto Castastropes Trixie has appeared in a total of Fifteen Episodes * Trixie is one of the four trainer to be eliminated in a double elimination round the others being Ferrum, Keira and Ludwig * Trixie is one of the five trainers to have won more the one challenge during Kanto, The others being Bolin, Grace, Matteo And Payton Gallery TrixieWiki.png|Artist: CoGreen20 Trixiesquare.png|Artist: CoGreen20 partner_and_pokemon_9__trixie_by_miracleproductions-davlntj.png|Artist: MiracleProductions pdkc_dr___trixie_masterson_by_ponythekidrs-davrfdz.jpg|Artist: Pkrs Arts Trixieicon.png.jpg|Artist:CoGreen20 a_picture_of_trixie_by_ponythekidrs-db448ic.jpg|Artist: Pkrs Arts Trixie Masterson.png|Artist: CoGreen20 Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Kanto Catastrophes Contestants Category:Trainers From Kalos Category:Psychic Type Trainers